Heart attack
by dabyflowers12
Summary: It all started as a Team Austin sleepover. Then Ally had a heart attack and now is in a coma. What will happen? Will she survive? Will Team Austin stay strong or will theyu crumbel to pieces without Ally?
1. Chapter 1

How in the world did this happen? First we're having a Team Austin sleepover then BOOM! We're rushing over to the hospital.

How did this happen you may ask? Well at all started at one of our Team Austin sleepovers.

We were at Sonic Boom and Ally was practicing her newest song.

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I dont want to fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when its comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I dont care I can play em like a Ken doll_

_Wont wash my hair and make em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me want to act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you make me so nervous that I just cant hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up wont let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I dont want to fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

When Ally finished we all clapped for her. "Thanks guys." she said while blushing a little. "Hey you're welcome." Dez said.

We laughed a little and then started to chat and plan things. After a while it started to become late so we decided to change.

I changed into my boxers with trucks on them, yeah yeah yeah laugh all you want. Ally changed into a red nightgown, Trish changed into her leopard print pjs and Dez changed into his frog onesie.

We stayed up a little longer chatting and laughing but I couldnt keep my eyes off Ally. I mean who wouldnt fall for her? Shes perfect. With her amazing personality, gorgeous hair eyes, smile and beautiful singing voice who couldnt love her.

"Austin?" Ally asked snapping me out of my daydreams. "Yeah." I responded. "Are you ready to go bed?" she asked me. "Sure." I said.

I crawled into my sleeping bag and Trish turned off the lights. We all said goodnight and tried to fall asleep. For a little while I heard Ally squirming around before she went quiet. "Austin are you still awake?" she asked her voice a small little whisper.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her. "I cant sleep." she said. I smiled. "Come over here then." I said to her. I heard her getting up and I felt her lay down beside me.

I pulled up the sleeping bag so that she wouldnt be cold and placed my arm around her tiny little body. Then I brought my face closer to hers and lightly pecked her on the lips.

"Goodnight Ally." I said softly before I felt her move a little closer to me.

We all fell asleep but we werent asleep for to long. I woke up feeling Ally moving beside me. "What is it Ally?" I asked her.

I could hear her coughing really hard and when I placed a hand on her shoulder her skin was really sweaty. "Austin, call 911." she said through deep breaths.

I ran and turned on the lights where I saw Ally sitting there crying really hard. Just then she got up with a hand over her mouth. She ran over towards the garbage can and puked into it. "Ally are you ok?" I asked her.

"Austin please call 911." she through evn heavier breaths. I quickly grabbed the nearesr phone and dialled 911. "Hello. How may we help you?" the operator said.

"Um hi. My friend shes puking, can hardly breath and is sweating a lot and she looks like shes in a lot of pain." I said. "Well it sounds like your friend is having a heart attack. We'll send an ambulance right over." they said.

At that point my heart dropped. "GUYS WAKE UP!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face at this point.

They slowly sat up rubbing their eyes. I could hears sirens outside as well. "Whats going on?" Dez asked. "Allys having a heart attack!" I say through tears.

Just then Trish starts crying at the same time as the paramedics enter the room. They have a stretcher and they grab Ally and put her on the stretcher.

I run downstairs with Trish and Dez following me. I open the door to my car and slam the door. As soon as we're all in the car, I take off for the hospital.

I can hear Trish crying in the backseat and Dez trying to comfort her. This cant be happining. My Ally having a heart attack. Just the thought of it makes me want to curl up in a ball and just die.

When we get there we're escorted to a waiting room while they take Ally in to examine her. We sit worried sick out there for about 3 hours untill the doctor comes out.

Hes a short older man with balding grey hair and big round glasses. "Do you have new about Ally?" I ask him not really sure if I want to know.

He sighs. "We do and I'm afraid its not good news." he said which makes me cry even harder. "What is it?" Trish asks through tears.

"Allyson I'm afraid is in a coma." he said making all of us cry even harder. "Will she be alright?" I ask. "We dont know yet." he said before leaving us alone again in the tiny little waiting room.

So now here we are, with my best friend and my crush in a coma and we have no idea whats going to happen. But I do know that if Ally does make it out alive I'm going to be with her 24/7 cause I really dont want to lose her.

**Authors note: Hey everyone! I hope you are liking the story! It was inspired by heart attack by Demi Lovato. So anyways keep reading and I love you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been 2 days since Ally had a heart attack and fell into a coma, and I still cant believe what happened.

I spend all day, every day worrying about her and hoping shes ok. After school I plan on going there every day for as much time as I can with her.

Its verry hard for me to see Ally in a coma with all those machines I hooked up to her, but I try to stay strong for Allys sake.

Yesterday when I went to see her, I wanted to fall to the floor and bawl my eyes out. But crying wont help Ally get better.

All we can do is pray and hope for the best.

This has been really hard on Dez and Trish to. Trish especially. I mean its her best friend in the hospital who could possibly die. I mean can you blame her?

My parents are also trying to find a counseller for me, so I can go and talk to them and get advice.

Last night I had a really bad nightmare. We were at Sonic Boom and Ally was having a heart attack. But she died before the ambulance arrived.

I woke up crying really hard and my parents had to come in and calm me down. And I'm 16! That just shows you how badly this has been affecting me!

I really hope shes going to be ok. Dez isnt really helping me feel better. Even though Dez is really upset to, hes still weird and I really dont need this stupidity right now. No offense to Dez.

Today at school I couldnt focus at all. My mind was constantly thinking of Ally. I could even hear her voice in my head calling my name over and over again. I seirously think I'm going crazy.

Trish didnt even come to school today. I feel really bad for her to. And also Allys parents. They probably feel horrible! I mean their only child in a coma and could possibly die! I mean they're probably bawling their flipping eyes out right now!

I really miss Ally! I mean I know shes still hear but I mean I cant hear her voice, shes asleep and she might friken die! Do you hear me? She might die! And I never got to say goodbye!

This isnt fair! This is not fair! I love Ally and now she might be taken away from me!

Excuse me for a moment while I bawl my eyes out.

/

Well now I've gone and done it. I blew it. I really did. I cut myself. Yes yes I did. I mean I just cant take it anymore! I mean I can hear her voice, I keep seeing her everywhere!

Wait I think I see her in the corner. Oh wait, thats just my guitar. If Ally doesnt wake up soon I might be dead by the time she actually is awake.

I know what you're thinking :'No Austin! Dont do it!' But I dont know. I dont care anymore! Life isnt worth living if Ally isnt here!

I miss her so much. Well I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now. Hopefully when I wake up Ally will be here and this will all have been just a really bad nightmare. Hopefully.

**Authors note: Hi guys! Howd you like this chapter? I know its short but the other chapters WILL be longer! I promise! Anyways keep reading and I love ya! :)**


End file.
